The present invention relates in general to heat recovery steam generators (HRSGs), and in particular to a new and useful arrangement which reduces NO.sub.x formation in HRSG boilers.
The use of a second set of burners placed downstream in the combustion flow path of main burners has been used on several installations to reduce the NO.sub.x generated in the first set of burners. This general concept is known as gas reburn and has been demonstrated on several different fuels including gas, oil and pulverized coal.
The application of an HRSG (heat recovery steam generator or boiler) downstream of a gas turbine in the exhaust stream has been put to use in many applications over recent years. The addition of a duct burner in the inlet to the HRSG is somewhat typical of these installations.
The Babcock & Wilcox Company publication Steam: its generation and use, 40th Edition, Copyright .COPYRGT.1992, at page 31-2 discloses a gas turbine connected to supply its exhaust to an HRSG, with supplemental fuel being optimally supplied at an inlet plenum thereof. Also see page 31-3 for the construction of an HRSG. Page 31-9 discloses a supplemental duct burner spanning the inlet plenum of an HRSG, downstream of the exhaust outlet from a gas turbine.
Improvements can still be made, for example, by reducing NO.sub.x formation in HRSGs.